Me cambiaste la vida
by DK-sudi
Summary: Este es un song-fic inspirado en la cancion Me cambiaste la vida de Rio roma, entren y lean porfavor xD


**Este song-fic es dedicado especialmente para VICTOIOUSNAOMI, lindsaywest, loverxanime y MWH98 mi amada primita a la que amo mucho y no puedo vivir sin ella(conste que yo no escribi esto ultimo no soy tan buena con las personas ah pero ella no es una persona se me olvidava bueno lean :P) espero y les guste**

**disclaimer: Victorious ni sus personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de Dan Schneider y Nick,al igual que la cancion que aqui aparece es propiedad de rio roma**

**Me cambiaste la vida**

_**Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidare la fecha, coincidimos en tiempo y en lugar. Algo mágico paso tu sonrisa me atrapo. Sin permiso me robaste el corazón y así sin decirnos nada con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor.**_

-Tori, sujétate fuerte- ordene

-Jade, sabes que las motos me asustan- dijo Tori, pero hice caso omiso y la arranque, tomamos camino hasta nuestro destino

-¿A dónde iremos?-pregunto

-Tranquila, es una sorpresa- dije y no volvió a preguntar en todo el trayecto.

Me encanta ir en la moto con Tori aunque le asuste, me encanta su miedo, Tori iba abrazándome fuerte por detrás y colocando su cabeza en mi hombro me encanta esa sensación.

Después de varios minutos de camino, llegamos a nuestro destino, era el lugar más importante en nuestras vidas

Llegamos y estacione la moto vi que los ojos de Tori se iluminaron y…

-Jade… aquí…. Es donde…-

-Si- dije caminado hacia ella

-Jade- dijo para lanzarse a mis brazos y depositarme un suave beso en los labios, sentí como sus mejillas se empapaban con sus lágrimas

-Porque lloras?- pregunte se parándome y con mis nudillos secando sus lagrimas

-Jade, todavía te acuerdas?- pregunto a lo que solo asentí

-Cómo no recordarlo, es en este mismo lugar donde me di cuenta que te amo y nos hicimos…- no termine de hablar pues Tori me beso con dulzura sus labios me hacen recordar aquel día.

_**Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mí,**_

_**Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir,**_

_**Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti.**_

_**Tú me cambiaste la vida, por ti es que he vuelto a creer,**_

_**Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel,**_

_**Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí,**_

_**Y todo gracias a ti.**_

Flashback

Era tarde, no sabía adónde ir así que fui directo a un parque, estaba en una banca cortando flores con mi tijeras favorita. Es un bonito paisaje, me hace reflexionar un poco, es un parque muy hermoso, los arbusto, el pasto asen una bella atmósfera a lado de una cascada artificial, el ruido del agua caer hace que no haya silencio, ese sonido me encanta.

A pasado 3 meses desde que Beck y yo rompimos, aunque no lo quiera aceptar las cosas no andan bien, no como antes, la ruptura con Beck me afecto aunque no lo acepte, me he alejado de todo las cosas ya no me interesan como lo hacía antes, aunque no me interesaban, oh demonios! A quien quiero engañar, aunque no lo quiero aceptar lo extraño, pero no lo puedo perdonar, lo que me hizo me rompió el corazón, habíamos salido por más de dos años

-Porque lo hiciste- dije en un susurro sin darme cuenta unas lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas

-No puedes llorar, eres Jade West- me decía a mi misma con rabia

-NO DEBAS LLORAR-dije gritando

_**Tan hermosa eres por fuera,**_

_**Como nadie en la tierra,**_

_**y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad.**_

_**Hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión,**_

_**Día y noche pido el cielo por los dos,**_

_**Ahora todo es tan claro es a ti a quien yo amo,**_

_**Me devolviste la ilusión **_

_-Jade?- dijiste en un tono dulce y preocupado a la vez_

_-Que quieres vega?- dije en mi tono normal tratando de secar las lagrimas que resbalaba por mis mejillas_

_-Jade… estas bien?- preguntaste sin tomar importancia de cómo te hable_

_-Que te importa como estoy…solo lárgate Vega- dije sin evitar que las lagrimas brotaran de nuevo_

_-Jade-_

_-Te dije que te largaras, Vega, entiende solo vete- dije pero hiciste caso omiso de mis palabras y me enredaste tus brazos en un gran y acogedor abrazo _

_-Porque vega- dije llorando, pasaron varios minutos y mi llanto seso me separe de tori y ella me miraba, su mirada era dulce, sincera y preocupada_

_-Ya estas mejor- preguntaste tomando y entrelazando nuestras manos_

_-S-si… gracias- dije agachando mi cabeza para que no viera como mis mejilla se tornaban de un rojo carmesí. Por que? Pero no puedo soportar ver esos hermosos ojos marrones que me dan ganas de…un momento en que diablos estoy pensando, pero en ellos me pierdo y olvido por completo de…_

_-No tienes por que estar tristes eres Jade West- dijo un una hermosa sonrisa en los labios, que hiciste que mi corazón se acelerara a un ritmo inimaginable _

_-El no te merece, no sabe lo afortunado que ah sido al tenerte a ti como novia, es un idiota por a ver lastimado a un ser maravilloso como tu-dijiste tomándome de la barbilla para que pudiera ver tus ojos y vi que lo que decías era verdad, entonces lo comprendo todo solo al mirar eso hermosos ojos, las cosas que te decía y te hacía pasar, todo el daño físico y mental que te hice, lo hacía solo…solo porque quería llamar tu atención…porque, porque estoy enamorada de ti, me enamoraste con tu forma de tratarme, yo siempre te hice daño, pero siempre estabas con una gran sonrisa, porque?, esa es mi pregunta, porque?, me e cuestionado tantas veces, estos sentimientos no son normales, me enamore de ti desde el primer día que te vi, sobre el escenario cantando MAKE IT SHINE, desde ese día mi mundo mi vida cambio!_

_-Jade… yo- dijiste acercándote mas a mi –estoy enamorada de ti-terminaste de decir para juntar nuestros labios en un beso que había anhelado _

_-Jade TE AMO – dijiste en una forma segura, pero no pude articular ninguna palabra ya que estaba en shock, estos sentimientos que caen como una cascada _

_Vi como te levantaste con la cabeza boca abajo y dijiste un –lo siento- estabas apunto de marcharte y supe que al marcharte te llevarías mi felicidad "lo se suena tan cliché pero no importa" tenia que detenerte y como acto de reflejo te tome del brazo y te abrase como si mi vida dependiera de ello, aunque así es, posiblemente si te vas MUERA_

_-Espera… no te vayas- te dije en un susurro a lo que respondiste con un _

_-No lo are, jamás, aunque trates de alejarme, siempre escucha siempre estaré contigo-_

_Al escuchar esas palabras en mi rostro se formo una sonrisa y desde esa tarde-noche Victoria Vega te convertiste en mi vida, mi musa, mi todo. Nos besamos como si lo hubiésemos hecho toda la vida y no dude ni un segundo si en acerté una importante pregunta_

_-Victoria Vega quisieras tener el gran honor de ser la novia de la gran, fabulosa Jade West –_

_A lo que respondiste con un –por su puesto, me encantaría tener el gran honor de salir con Jade West-_

_-Hey… se te olvido decir gran y fabulosa-_

_Tu solo me tomaste de la mano y miraste el cielo con una gran sonrisa…en ese momento supe que… te amaba_

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

_**Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mí,**_

_**Eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir,**_

_**Eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti.**_

_**Tú me cambiaste la vida, por ti es que he vuelto a creer,**_

_**Ahora sólo tus labios encienden mi piel,**_

_**Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí,**_

_**Y todo gracias a ti.**_


End file.
